Traditionally, selective breeding has been used to produce livestock, such as cattle, with desirable characteristics or traits. The selected traits may relate to the reproductive capability, the strength and growth potential of the offspring, the ability to tolerate temperature extremes, milk or meat quality, and resistance to disease. Selective breeding is imprecise and often offspring do not possess the traits or characteristics of the parents. Additionally, it is often difficult to predict which offspring would be best suited for various applications.